


Las cuatro estaciones

by Sawako93



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: Conjunto de one shots para cada estación del año
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal & Tom Holland, Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Kudos: 2





	1. Invierno

Habían decidido pasar las fiestas con la familia de Jake, pero para poder ofrecerle a Tom una verdadera experiencia americana, Jake lo había llevado a su casa de campo, tenía todo listo para pasar una velada frente a la fogata acurrucados y bebiendo vino antes de ir a la ciudad a su apartamento, después de la cena estaba sentados conversando hasta que tuvo la buena o mala idea de hablarle a Tom de los famosos smores.  
\- Los he visto en películas, pero nunca he intentado prepararlos- Tom se quedó pensando y lo miró sonriente- Dime que tienes todo aquí para hacerlos  
\- Me ofendes con la pregunta Holland- Jake se levantó y cogió de la despensa malvaviscos, galletas, chocolate y brochetas- Ok es muy sencillo  
\- Ok- Tom estaba emocionado  
\- Primero pones el malvavisco en la brocheta- le dio una brocheta y la bolsa de malvaviscos  
\- Listo- Tom parecía un niño pequeño  
\- Ahora hay que acercarlo al fuego para que se derrita un poco  
\- De acuerdo- Tom acerco su malvavisco, tal vez, con demasiado entusiasmo y se empezó a quemar  
\- Tom, tienes que hacerlo suave no quemarlo- empezó a reírse  
\- Oh mierda- Tom soltó la brocheta que cayó dentro de la chimenea  
\- Ok segundo intento- Jake intentaba no seguir riéndose  
\- No te burles- Tom se puso rojo  
\- Me rio con amor- Jake terminó de asar su malvavisco y le mostró a Tom como lo ponía sobre la galleta y luego ponía el chocolate y terminar con otra galleta- Toma pruébalo  
\- Gracias- le dio su brocheta con el nuevo malvavisco ya cocinado y cogió el dulce y lo probó- Es muy bueno  
\- Uhm- Jake también comió el suyo y sonrió al ver que Tom tenía chocolate en la comisura de los labios  
Jake se acercó y lo beso, sabia muy dulce y era perfecto, era perfecto estar con él en todo momento.  



	2. Primavera

Era un bello día soleado, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían tiempo de estar todo el día juntos y habían decidido hacer un pequeño picnic en el patio trasero, al ser figuras públicas son podían exponerse demasiado y estaban demasiado cansado como para viajar.  
Jake había preparado diversos emparedados, podían haber comprado algo ya listo, pero quería hacerlo él mismo, quería demostrarle a Tom cuanto le importaba y que supiera que siempre que estuviera en sus manos iba a engreírlo con esos pequeños detalles. Mientras tanto Tom guardaba en una canasta una manta, una botella de vino y dos copas; iba esquivando a Tessa que emocionada lo seguía a todos lados.   
Tom salió al patio trasero de la casa que estaba cuidadosamente resguardado de ojos curiosos, extendió el mantel, puso una cubeta con hielo para el vino y se sentó son Tessa que se recostó en su regazo, al poco tiempo salió Jake con una fuente llena de cosas para comer y la puso entre los dos para luego sentarse a su lado.  
\- Ahora si parece primavera- comentó Tom disfrutando d ellos rayos de sol que bañaban su piel  
\- Si, ansiaba ya tener un día así donde pudiéramos estar tranquilos y solo nosotros  
\- Y Tessa- bromeando Tom acariciando las orejas de su mascota  
\- Si, y Tessa, aunque a la próxima podríamos traer también a los míos  
\- Si- Tom sonrió- será genial ver como mi pequeña los persigue  
Jake lo abrazó y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, cogió un emparedado y lo puso delante de su pareja para que lo mordiera, Tom obediente mordió un trozo y cogió el emparedado  
\- Siempre estás alimentándome- bromeo  
\- Es porque necesitas seguir creciendo- Jake acaricio su cabello- me gusta darte de comer  
\- Lo he notado- mordió otro trozo- está delicioso  
\- Gracias- Jake cogió uno y empezó a comer  
Se quedaron abrazados, simplemente comiendo lo que el mayor había preparado y tomando el vino helado que caía perfecto con el clima, terminaron recostados uno frente al otro simplemente riéndose o mirándose totalmente enamorados.


	3. Verano

El sol abrumaba a Tom, el apartamento a pesar de tener buena ventilación parecía no querer cooperar y sentía como si estuviera un horno, todo era culpa del calentamiento global pensó, se quitó la camiseta y estaba dispuesto a darse un baño cuando vio a Jake llegar también sudoroso y con sus mejillas un poco rojas.  
\- Hace un calor infernal- comentó el mayor y ni bien cerró la puerta se quitó la camisa  
\- Ya no soporto esto- Tom se quejó- ¿vamos a América latina? Allí están en invierno  
\- Jajaja eso sería un poco complicado, pero tengo algunos contactos que podrían prestarme tal vez una casa de playa, ¿Qué tal?  
\- ¡Si! Vamos por favor- Tom lo miró emocionado, es fin de semana quedémonos allí por favor  
\- De acuerdo, haré las llamadas, pero primero necesito algo frio  
\- Yo te sirvo agua- Tom fue presuroso a la cocina por un vaso de agua fría y se lo dio  
\- Date un baño para que salgamos frescos- Jake le acaricio el rostro- ¿puedes guardar las cosas?  
\- Si claro- Tom se fue a hacer una pequeña maleta con ropa de los dos para luego bañarse  
Jake llamó a unos amigos que sabía no le negarían nada, espero unos minutos hasta escuchar la confirmación y los detalles que necesitaba y sonriendo colgó el teléfono, se dirigió al cuarto donde Tom se encontraba en toalla dispuesto a cambiarse.  
\- Que buena vista- comentó mientras se desvestía  
\- Gracias señor Gyllenhaal- Tom sonrió- ¿coordinaste?  
\- Todo listo- se metió al baño- tenemos que hacer una parada rápida en el supermercado  
\- Le diré a Sam que lo haga- Tom cogió su teléfono- le diré que cuide a Tessa también  
\- Ok  
Tom llamó a su hermano y le pidió que por favor el comprara algunas cosas y que cuidará a su mascota, su hermano por suerte ya se encontraba en el supermercado haciendo compras así que no fue difícil convencerlo, Jake salió del baño totalmente refrescado y se cambio mientras Tom cogía algunas cosas de la despensa que pudieran servirles.  
Sam llegó con las compras y se llevó a Tessa, Tom termino de guardar todo y bajo las cosas al auto, Jake subió y los condujo hasta una bella casa de playa, sin duda alguna esa escapada romántica era muy necesaria con el calor infernal que estaban soportando.  



	4. Otoño

\- Estoy muy nervioso- Tom paseaba de un lado a otro en la cocina  
\- No tienes nada de que preocuparte, ya conoces a mi familia  
\- Si, pero ellos no conocen a la mía y esto es ya demasiado formal yo… no lo sé- suspiro  
\- Tranquilo- Jake lo abrazó- Todo va a salir bien, es solo una cena  
\- Pero es acción de gracias, ya sabes que en Londres no lo celebramos y es algo muy americano, muy importante para ustedes  
\- Y justamente por eso es especial que sea el día en el que conozcamos a tu familia  
\- ¿Todo bien chicos? - preguntó Maggie entrando en la cocina  
\- Tom está algo nervioso- Jake le sonrió  
\- Ohh pobre Tom- Maggie se acercó y Tom la abrazo, se habían llevado muy bien desde el primer momento- No te preocupes cariño, todo va a estar muy bien  
\- Gracias Maggie- Tom se sentía reconfortado ya que tenía a su cuñada de su lado  
\- ¿Qué están preparando? - preguntó al oler un aroma extraño  
\- Mierda- Tom la soltó y fue a abrir el horno donde el pie de calabaza estaba ligeramente quemado  
\- A eso fue que vinimos a la cocina – comentó Jake  
Jake reprimió una risa porque sabía que Tom iba a matarlo si emitía algún sonido, Maggie sonrió con ternura al ver al menor al borde del colapso y salió de la cocina en búsqueda de sus pequeñas. Tom miró a Jake quien suspiro.  
\- Ok, no entremos en pánico, aún faltan tres horas para cena y nos sobro masa y relleno ¿recuerdas?  
\- Si- Tom asintió  
\- Ok entonces- Jake cogió el molde con la manopla y lo puso sobre la mesa- desmoldemos este y hornearemos otro  
\- Se veía tan bonito- comentó Tom al ver su pie- tal vez sabe bien ¿no?  
\- Buena idea, deberíamos probarlo a ver que tal está- Jake cogió un cuchillo y corto un trozo para compartir  
\- Esta…- Tom lo miró sorprendido  
\- Esta muy bueno…- Jake comió otro pedazo- en serio a pesar de estar un poquito quemado… sabe muy bien  
\- Ok, podemos guardar este para nosotros- Tom volvió a sonreír- hornearemos el otro para los invitados  
\- Buen plan- Jake busco si había otro molde y por suerte encontraron uno, escondió el pie quemado y pusieron uno nuevo en el horno  
Al momento de la cena todo fue de maravilla, a pesar de los temores de Tom y el incidente con el pie de calabaza todo había salido realmente bien, antes de irse Jake recordó llevarse el pie que había escondido, Maggie lo miró curiosa al verlo escondiéndolo y Jake se rio y le dejo un trozo, su hermana le sonrió y los despidió. Al momento de llegar a casa a pesar de haber comido bastante no pudieron evitar probar otro pedazo de su primer pie de acción de gracias juntos.


End file.
